


Love Forever

by simonsaidfred



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Caress, Cleancore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsaidfred/pseuds/simonsaidfred
Summary: After Otacon spends too much time working and too little time on hygiene, Snake launches Operation Bathe Otacon.





	Love Forever

(I Already Have Over 9,000 Writings I’m Working On, Here’s A Random Drib!Fic  
  
it gets a bit smutty at the end but it’s mostly shippy slighty au, probably somewhere circa MGS2  
  
also, can you tell I’ve been obsessed with cleancore blogs lately?)

  
Snake held two bottles to his face, scowling and squinting at the labels.  
_Which one is bubble bath…?_  
He wanted… an obscene amount of bubbles. A Curly Sue amount of bubbles.  
Otacon had been hunched over his computer for days now, hacking here, coding there, working all the while. He threw words around like Breakthrough! and Nine months of work finally paying off! and Philanthropy isn’t going to be fringe anymore!  
He wasn’t wrong - the progress he was making toward… whatever… was unprecedented. Snake was, as always, impressed with his partner. However, what he wasn’t impressed with was the smell. All the hacking and coding and dozing off for moments at a time at his computer, only to jerk awake and continue to work - other than quick breaks, he hadn’t spent more than one minute at a time in the bathroom.  
Personal hygiene had gone by Otacon’s wayside. And Snake had had enough.  
_I’m sure a bath would help him relax,_ Snake reasoned. _When was the last time Otacon relaxed?_  
The mission was Operation: Bathe Otacon, and it began immediately.  
…after a trip to the store. They had basically nothing by the way of shower products, and certainly nothing fancy - dollar store bottles of White Rain 3-in-1 that were three fourths water, and a couple of travel size bottles of store brand dandruff shampoo. This would never do.  
Snake grabbed his wallet and car keys, approaching Otacon from five o'clock. The scientist startled slightly when the soldier’s caressing hand made contact with his shoulder, and then relaxed into the stroking sensation.  
“Hey Snake, you’re never going to believe this. I created a whole new interface for the new version of the codec I’ve been working on, and Nastasha sent me some –”  
“That’s fantastic. Listen, I’m going to the store for a few things. Do you need anything?”  
“Just for you to come back.” Otacon pushed against the desk to spin around, smiling up at Snake. He perched criss-cross applesauce on the office chair, right knee bouncing slightly. He wore a heather grey t-shirt with a picture of an anime on it, and pajama pants patterned with the same cute cartoon over and over.  
Snake leaned over, kissing Otacon on the cheek, then backing away immediately. “Teeth. Brush them while I’m gone.”  
“O-okay…” Otacon stammered sheepishly, glancing down. Snake caught his chin with his hand, pointing his gaze back up.  
“You’re doing important work, work that no one else is capable of. Stepping away for a minute isn’t going to derail anything you’ve accomplished, Otacon.” With that, Snake kissed him firmly, lips pressed together, a quiet affirmation. When they separated, Otacon’s eyes slightly hazy, Snake teasingly pushed his shoulder, spinning him a quarter turn.  
“Seriously. Brush your teeth, nerd.” With that, he walked out the door. Otacon spun back to his computer, smiling.

(Cue music: Push It To The Limit)

Snake pulled into the parking lot of the Target. Shopping was difficult for the legendary mercenary; large crowds of unwashed masses tended to put him on edge. Wal Mart was basically impossible, and smaller dollar stores, which Otacon preferred, weren’t Snake’s favorite either.¹ Target would have to do.  
Snake stood in front of a wall of dozens of different varieties of bath soap under the bright fluorescence, arms crossed, finger raised to his pursed lips, deep in thought, pondering the eternal question..  
_Peach or apricot…?_  
Snake was way out of his element here. He could disassemble and reassemble a gun in the time it takes to say “exfoliating body scrub,” but in settling between that and honey citrus coconut what the fuck ever… He needed help.  
An employee stood a bit down the aisle, facing shelves. Snake grumbled a bit, approaching from their seven.  
“Excuse me… I was wondering if you could help me.”  
The employee turned toward Snake’s voice, smiling helpfully. Her name tag stated her name, Lacey. “Sure! There’s quite a selection, it can be a bit overwhelming!”  
“I’ll say. I don’t know much beyond Lava and Irish Spring.”  
“Oh, gosh!” Lacey exclaimed. “Well, do you have anything in mind? Are you picking up something for your wi…?”  
“My partner,” Snake said, rubbing the back of his neck. “He really needs a nice, relaxing bath. I’m picturing a Curly Sue bubble bath.”  
“I love that movie!” Lacey laughed. “Bubble baths can be nice, but for deep relaxation, I would actually recommend a milk bath.”  
“A milk bath?” Snake raked his fingernails thru his six o'clock shadow thoughtfully.  
“Yeah. Here,” she reached down for a bottle. “This is a lavender chamomile milk bath. You can’t beat lavender or chamomile for relaxation.”  
Snake glanced at the label. Purple. He nodded appreciatively. “This is perfect.”  
“Let me know if you need help with anything else,” Lacey said with a smile, turning back to the shelves she had been tending to previously. Snake continued studying the shampoos, taking one down at random and popping the lid open to sniff it. Unsatisfied, he set it back down, gaze listing to the right aimlessly.  
_What would Otacon like?_  
His eyes settled finally on a black and red bottle. He picked it up, popping it open and inhaling the fragrance. _Roses and berries_. He turned the bottle over to read the label. **Caress® Fine Fragrance Love Forever™** ².  
Snake stared at the label incredulously. We have a winner.

Snake returned to the apartment, opening the door with a bit of trouble with the shopping bags. After a brief struggle and a bit of a commotion, he managed to get the door open, calling a greeting to Otacon. “Kept you waiting, huh?”  
Otacon was slumped at his keyboard, head resting on his crossed arms. His shoulders rose and fell evenly, three blue Z’s floating above his head. Snake closed the door behind him, setting his keys and the bags on the kitchen island. He crossed the living room to where the scientist slept, pulling the hoodie from the back of the chair over the sleeping man’s shoulders, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.  
_Mint. Good boy._  
Snake made some tea and ran a bath. The bathroom mirror fogged from the steam floating in the air. A heavy foam of bubbles floated on top of the bath water. Once the tub was three fourths full, he shut the water off.  
“Otacon.” Snake rubbed the sleeping man’s shoulder. “Wake up.”  
“Huhh..” Otacon slowly sat up, sleepily wiping his mouth. “Oh, Snake.” He adjusted his glasses, which Snake gently plucked from his face. “Wha–”  
“Otacon, it’s time to take a bath.” Snake set the glasses on the desk, folded neatly. He took the hoodie from Otacon’s shoulders, returning it to the back of the chair. He then moved closer, hands on either side of Otacon’s shirt, lifting it with no resistance from him.  
“I have so much work to do…” Otacon began to protest weakly.  
“Yes, you do. We both do.” Snake placed his hands on Otacon’s shoulders, leaning in to kiss him. “But right now, you’ve got a warm bubble bath with your name on it.”  
“Snake…”

The scientist eased into the bath with a blissful sigh. The soldier rolled up his sleeves, kneeling at the edge of the tub. He squeezed a palmful of **Caress® Fine Fragrance Love Forever™** into his hand before raising a slight lather, massaging it into the scientist’s chest.  
“Snake, this is wonderful,” Otacon breathed into the steam. His hand reached up, grabbing Snake’s wrist. His eyes slid closed as he moved Snake’s hand down into the water to caress him. Snake smirked as he began to stroke slowly, his other hand reaching to unzip his jeans. His erection strained against the fabric, popping free to stand tall.  
Otacon opened an eye at the sound of unzipping, and then both eyes popped open. “Snake!”  
“Otacon…”  
Snake continued slowly stroking Otacon's cock as Otacon leaned over, his lips parted slightly, taking the head of Snake’s… well, _snake_ into his mouth. Snake’s eyes slid closed as a low moan escaped from his parted lips.

_fade out_

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¹Otacon likes dollar stores because they often have obscure or bootleg toys, as well as cheap electronic components; Snake doesn’t like the narrow aisles (source: my headcanon)  
> ²In researching body wash scents for this very fic, I found **Caress® Fine Fragrance Love Forever™**. Imagine my delight. Please pay me, **Caress®**. ([Link to Caress® Fine Fragrance Love Forever ™ Otasune art I did as a companion piece to this.](https://simonsaidfred.tumblr.com/post/159971352957/so-i-just-now-wrote-a-snotacon-that-was-about))


End file.
